Nggak Selamanya Valentine Berarti Cokelat
by Elpiji
Summary: 14 Februari. Hari Valentine. Kira-kira, apa yang akan diberikan Rukia ke Ichigo, atau malah Ichigo yang memberikan 'sesuatu' ke Rukia? Ntahlah, baca saja!/Humor-romance/IchiRuki/"Nggak selamanya valentine berarti coklat,"/for valentine day!/DLDR!/RnR?


Halo semua~! ^^  
>Kira disini buat meramaikan fandom Bleach—yang sebenarnya udah rame. =.=a<p>

Yah, anggap aja Kira sedang melebarkan sayapnya (?) ke fandom tetangga.  
>Karena berhubung hari valentine, ya aku buat deh ini fic! ^^<p>

Mohon kritik dan sarannya, semua~! #bungkuk2

Selamat membaca!__

Disclaimer:

__Bleach © Tite Kubo  
>NSVBC © Kira Kazuki<p>

_**Warning (s): **_Jelek, gaje, abal, aneh, ancur, OOC, typo bertebaran, AU, dll.

— Sebuah fanfic OneShoot untuk Hari Valentine —

— Sebuah Karya hancur dari Kira Kazuki —

.

.  
>— <em><strong>Nggak Selamanya Valentine Berarti Cokelat <strong>_—

.  
>.<p>

Oke, Rukia. Ayo berfikir. Besok sudah tanggal 14 februari. Apa yang harus kuberikan kepada Ichigo?

Jika aku menggunakan rumus V x (14 + Februari), maka hasilnya pasti cokelat. Garis bawahi. COKELAT. Ehm… Nggak perlu di capslock juga, dasar author bego… (Author: Maaf, saya memang bego…XDv )

—stop. Lupakan. Kembali ke pokok pembicaraan.

Apa aku harus memberikan cokelat berbentuk wajah Ichigo—seperti Ran memberikan cokelat ke anggota detektif cilik di komik Detektif Conan? Oh, Dear… Ichigo itu maniak komik Detektif Conan… Aku bisa dimarahinya karena aku meniru. Dibilang 'Nggak kreatif'-lah, 'Plagiat'-lah, 'Peniru'-lah, 'Pendek'-lah, —tunggu. Yang terakhir nggak ada hubungannya. Lupakan!

Apa lebih baik aku beli saja, ya? Tapi kata Tante Rangiku yang merupakan koki terkenal…

"Buatan tangan lebih special!". Kemudian dia bilang lagi, "—tunggu, sejak kapan kau jadi keponakanku?"

Oke. Gaje amat, sih, diriku ini. Dia 'kan koki ber-taraf internasional yang sering muncul di TV itu.

Apa aku harus minta bantuan Ehsan dari Upin-Ipin? Ah, tidak. Ntar Ichigo jadi sakit perut makan kue campur kerupuk itu. =.=

Maybe… Aku harus menunggu? Menunggu apa? Menunggu cokelat lewat di depanku dan kuambil? Haha. Aku pasti bermimpi.

Lebih baik aku mmenunggu hujan cokelat— tunggu sampai kepalaku botak pun nggak bakal terjadi, bodoh.

Aha! Itu saja! Aku beliin Ichigo coklat _GoldenKing_ (parodi dari _SilverQueen_. XDD) yang ukuran jumbo! Setuju? Sah? Sah? Saah~! —emangnya kawinan? =.=a

Tapi sayang, dompet berkehendak lain (?). Dompetku kosong~! Uangku habis~! Tabunganku ludes, dan rekeningku diblokir~! Masa' harus minta-minta? Mau dikemanakan wajah cantik—hoek-ku ini? Aku jadi teringat sebuah lagu:

Ehm-ehm… Mau dibawa kemanaa… Wajah cantikku~? Jika kuharus, meminta-minta, kepada, semua orang~?  
>Mau dibawa kemanaa… Wajah cantikku~? Jika kuharus, meminta-minta, cuma hanya, coklat tercinta~? Antara coklat dan uang~… Nana~… Nananana~…<p>

—dan itulah lagu milik band 'Armadani'. XDD

Kembali ke masalah coklat! Hah… Lebih baik aku minta bantuan ke Inoue sajalah~…

Kuambil Hanphone pinkberry milikku dari meja belajar, mencari-cari contact name 'Orihime Inoue'.

Oke. Ketemu. Telpon. Nggak. Telpon. Nggak. Telpon nggak, ya? Oke, telpon!

Tuuut… Tuut… Tuut… Naik kereta api—salah! Maksudku bunyi telpon yang belum tersambung!

'Ckrik'.

_"Halo. Ada apa, Rukia?"_

"Anu… Inoue… Bisakah kau membantuku membuat… Cokelat untuk nenek—maksudku, Ichigo?"

"Tentu saja! Kau punya bahan-bahannya?"

"Kurasa aku punya di kulkas. Cepatlah kemari. Pulsaku sudah mau ha

—tuut..…" telpon terputus. Kenapa? Jawabannya hanya satu: AKU NGGAK PUNYA PULSAA~!

Oke. Sekarang aku tinggal menunggu.

Menunggu…

Menunggu…

….

Menunggu…

_**- Satu Jam Kemudian -**_

__"Rukiaa~!" sebuah teriakan perempuan bersuara cempreng #plak yang sangat aku kenal terdengar dari luar. Tentu saja, dia adalah orang yang kutelpon beberapa waktu yang lalu: Inoue! Akhirnya!

Aku bergegas berlari ke depan pintu rumah. "Masuklah!"

Inoue membuka pintu pagar, dan berlari menuju ke arahku—tunggu, berlari?

"Rukiaa! Ayo kita bikin cokelaaat~!" Inoue langsung menarik tanganku ke dapur. Dia membongkar-bongkar kulkas rumahku.

"Kita butuh ini! Ini, ini, ini, dan ini!" Inoue melempar bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat ke arahku, untung saja aku bisa menangkapnya. Anggota klub basket gitu, lhoo~!

Oke, waktunya membuat!

Inoue dan aku memakai celemek, dan mulai mencampur bahan-bahan yang ada. Campur ini-campur itu. Lalalala~!

Aduk-aduk-aduk coklat! Aduk-aduk-aduk coklat!

Oke, maaf. Aku ketularan Dora saat di episode 'Coklat untuk Nenek'.

Sekarang telah selesaii~! (cepet banget? o.O)

Ini diaa~! Coklat putih berbentuk hati yang bertuliskan: '_Happy Valentine, Jeruk_!' dengan pernis gambar jeruk—juga Chappy di sekitarnya. Tak lupa dengan namaku dibawahnya. Sekarang, saatnya disimpaaan~!

Kutaruh coklat special untuk jeruk tercinta—ciaelah, bahasanya— di _freezer_. Kuatur suhu _freezer_ke suhu maksimal. Sebab, kata ayah Tebe—salaah!— kata Inoue (juga kata author), coklat yang dingin dan keras itu yang paling enak!

Nggak kerasa hari udah sore. Inoue juga sudah pulang. Haah~… Melelahkan. Nggak kerasa… semuanya gelap. Aku tertidur…

— _**NSVBC **_—

Mataku terbuka. Jam berapa ini? Apakah aku berani melihat jam…? Kulirik jam Chappy di dinding dengan _slow-motion._TIDAAAAAAAK~! SUDAH JAM SETENGAH TUJUUUH~! Berarti aku tertidur…lebih dari 12 jam? Dasar tukang molor!

Aku mandi, memakai baju, kaos kaki, sepatu dengan cepat. Secepat kilat—bohong, ding. Aku lari denganm cepat ke sepeda di depan rumah—kendaraanku ke sekolah. Eh, bannya kempes.

Tunggu…

Bannya kempes? TIDAAAAAAKK~! Apakah aku harus naik ojek? Taksi? Bus? Ngimpi… Aku kan nggak punya uang! "Terpaksa mengunakan jurus rahasia…"

"Secret Technique: Langkah Kaki Seribuu~!" teriakku gaje sambil berlari.

Tunggu~! Coklat-nya ketinggalan~! Aku balik berlari ke dalam rumah, mengambil kulkas—coklatnya! Kumasukkan coklat itu ke dalam tas—setelah dibungkus tentunya.

Oke, waktunya berlarii~!

— SkipTime —

Akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah tercintaku—SMU Karakura. "Hah…hah…" tentu saja dengan terengah-engah. Berlari itu melelahkan…

Sekarang? Mana jeruk jelek itu?

"ICHIGOOO~!" teriakku kayak orang bodoh sambil masuk ke kelas.

"Aku disini, pendek!" sebuah suara bariton khas—terdengar dari belakangku. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut oranye sedang mengunyah sebatang coklat.

"Ichigo? Itu coklat dari siapa?" tanyaku curiga.

"Dari penggemarku," jawabnya sombong. Euuh… Lagi-lagi dia menyombongkan dirinya! Mentang-mentang dia kapten klub basket!

"Ooh…" jawabku malas menanggapi. Kalo aku marah-marah ujungnya ini menjadi valentine yang buruk, bukan? Aku nggak mau ini jadi valentine berdarah… Darah Ichigo tentunya. "Ichigo, aku punya sesuatu untukmu!"

"Apa? Palingan coklat… Sudahlah, perutku sudah mual makan banya coklat hari ini…"

JGGEEER! Kalau begitu sia-sia dong, perjuanganku membuat coklat special untuk Ichigo! Aku segera mengambil coklat untuk Ichigo dari tas-ku, dan berlari untuk memberikannya ke Ichigo. "Ichigoo~~! Kau harus makan coklatku dulu~!"

"Tunggu Rukia, tali sepatumu belum terikat!" kata-kata Ichigo tak kudengarkan. Aku terus berlari. Sampai rasanya kakiku rasanya menginjak sesuatu, dan kakiku yang lain berhenti melangkah. "Gdbuaak!"

Ah, aku terjatuh. Coklatku? Nyemplung ke kotak sampah? Sial… Percuma perjuanganku…

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?" kurasakan tangan Ichigo mengelus kepalaku. Kurasa airmata-ku mulai mengalir, "Hiks…Hiks…"

"Rukia? Kau menangis? Ayolah… Itu 'kan hanya coklat yang bodoh…" tangan besar Ichigo mengangkat dagu-ku, memaksaku untuk memandang mata coklat hazel miliknya.

"Hiks… Aku 'kan… Sudah susah payah membuatnya…" keluhku dengan airmata ke Ichigo.

"Cih…" Ichigo berdecih, kemudian dia mengecup bibirku singkat.

Tunggu. Ichigo… Menciumku? Pasti pipi-ku sekarang sudah memerah sekarang. "I-ichigo…?"

"Tidak masalah aku tidak mendapat coklat darimu… Asalkan aku bisa mendapat ciuman pertamamu. Nggak selamanya _valentine_berarti coklat, 'kan?" … Romantis. Itu kata yang paling tepat buat menggambarkan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Sudahlah, berhentilah menagis…" kuturuti kata-kata Ichigo. Kuhentikan tangisku. Kupeluk tubuh Ichigo erat-erat.

Yah… Bukan masalah kalau coklat-ku tidak dimakan oleh Ichigo. Asalkan aku bisa bersamanya itu sudah cukup. Seperti kata Ichigo:

"Nggak selamanya _valentine _berarti coklat."

Senyum kebahagiaan mengembang di bibirku. Dan senyum aneh mengembang di wajah orangorang yang melihat adegan 'lopek-lopek' aku dan Ichigo.

Tunggu…

Jadi daritadi kami diliatin?

"MATI AJA KALIAN SEMUAAAA~!" teriakku sambil menendang meja. Seenaknya? Tenang saja… Pacarku kan ketua kelas!

"GYAAA~~!"

_Pesan moral: Kalo mesra-mesraan jangan di tempat umum! Kecuali jika kau atau orang terdekatmu adalah orang yang berkuasa di tempat itu! Wasalah! Wasalah! #plak  
><em>

— **The End **—

Akhirnya selesai juga… Akhir kata, saya ucapkan: Happy Valentine semua! ^^

Maaf jika fic ini kurang berkenan, maaf juga karena alur-nya yang kecepetan. Karena ini sebenarnya adalah fic dadakan. =.=

Oke, saya ucapkan: Review please~! Mohon kritik dan saraan~! Kalo flame tolong yang konkrit, jelaskan salah saia, dan jelaskan bagaimana memperbaikinya! ^^'

— 14 Februari 2012 —  
>— Kira Kazuki —<p> 


End file.
